warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tüpfelblatt
|Tod=SternenClan / WolkenClan-Ahnen, Nirgendwo (Aufgelöst) Kates Blog |Todesgrund=Getötet von Narbengesicht, Getötet von Ahornschatten |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Tüpfeljunges (Spottedkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Tüpfelpfote (Spottedpaw) |Rang3=Heilerschülerin |RName3=Tüpfelpfote (Spottedpaw) |Rang4=Heilerin |RName4=Tüpfelblatt (Spottedleaf) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Frischbrise |Familie2=Vater |FName2=VipernzahnVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie3=Schwestern |FName3=Glanzfell, Leopardenfuß |Familie4=Brüder |FName4=Rotschweif, Flickenpelz |Mentor=Drosselpelz (ehemals), Federbart |Position1=Heilerin |Nachfolger1=Federbart |Vorgänger1=Gelbzahn |lebend=In die Wildnis, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Spottedleaf's Heart |verstorben=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Die letzte Hoffnung, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Zerstörter Frieden, Nach der Flut, Leafpool's Wish |erwähnt=Mitternacht, Der verschollene Krieger, Die Mission des Schülers, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Mottenflugs Vision, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Ravenpaw's Farewell}} Tüpfelblatt (Original: Spottedleaf) ist eine kleine, schlanke, dunkle, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit ungewöhnlich geschecktem, getupftem, orange-braunem, kurzem,Vickys Facebook Seite Su Susann Quelle weichem Fell und sanften, großen, hellen, klaren, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, von denen das eine einen dunkleren Rand hat. Ihr Fell hat zudem zahllose bernsteinfarbene und braune Schattierungen sowie weiße Tupfen. Sie besitzt eine kleine, rosa Nase, ein geflecktes Gesicht, eine weiße Schnauze, kleine weiße Pfoten, eine weiße Brust, weißen Ohrspitzen und einen goldbraun gestreiften Schweif mit schwarzer Schwanzspitze. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Tüpfelblatt ist die Heilerin des DonnerClans. :Sie erscheint zum ersten Mal im Prolog auf der Lichtung, als sie die verwundeten Katzen versorgte, nachdem der DonnerClan vom FlussClan bei den Sonnenfelsen auf eigenem Gebiet geschlagen worden war. Blaustern, die sehr beunruhigt über die Niederlage ist, fragt sie, ob der SternenClan zu ihr gesprochen habe, was Tüpfelblatt jedoch verneint. Einen Augenblick später erscheint eine Sternschnuppe am Himmel und sie erhält vom SternenClan die Prophezeiung ''Nur Feuer kann den Clan retten. Blaustern ist zunächst verwirrt, da Feuer eigentlich vernichtet, nicht rettet, und auch Tüpfelblatt ist unsicher. Jedoch vertraut Blaustern Tüpfelblatt, da diese sich noch nie geirrt habe.Später erkennt sie das die Prophezeiung Feuerstern betrifft. :Als Blaustern ein Clan-Treffen einberuft, um dem Clan Sammy vorzustellen, sitzt sie neben Graupfote. Kurz darauf versorgt sie Langschweif, der im Kampf gegen Sammy verletzt wird und eilt dem in einer Schlacht zwischen DonnerClan und FlussClan verletzten Rabenpfote zur Hilfe. Sie stillt seine Wunde mit Spinnweben und verschreibt ihm Ruhe. Sie spricht auch zu Tigerkralle, der Rabenpfote auf seine Erlebnisse in der Schlacht ansprechen will und sagt ihm, dass Rabenpfote noch viel zu erschöpft sei, um weiter zu trainieren. Feuerpfote ist erstaunt, dass der große Krieger der kleinen Heilerin sofort gehorcht. Als Feuerpfote und Graupfote nach Rabenpfote sehen wollen, verscheucht sie die beiden, da Rabenpfote Ruhe braucht. Graupfote macht Feuerpfote mehrfach auf ihre Schönheit aufmerksam, gleichzeitig ist Feuerpfote von ihrem süßen Duft betört und er verliebt sich in sie. ﻿Später, als der DonnerClan die alte Heilerin des SchattenClans, Gelbzahn, gefangen nimmt, versucht sie, ihr zu helfen, wird aber abgewiesen. Indirekt kümmert sie sich später dann doch um Gelbzahn, da sie Feuerpfote, der mit dieser Aufgabe beauftragt worden war, mit den erforderlichen Heilmitteln versorgt. Sie gibt Blaustern, Tigerkralle, Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Rabenpfote die Reisekräuter für Blausterns Reise zum Mondstein. Später besucht Feuerpfote sie noch einmal, um Mohnsamen für Graupfote zu holen, der Bauchschmerzen hat. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erzählt Tüpfelblatt Feuerpfote von der Prophezeiung: Feuer wird den Clan retten. Als man sie tot auffindet, wird zuerst vermutet, dass sie von Gelbzahn getötet worden ist, später findet der Clan jedoch heraus, dass es Narbengesicht war. Gelbzahn ist auch sehr schockiert von Tüpfelblatts Tod. Bei ihrer Beerdigung ist Feuerpfote der Erste, der sie verabschiedet und dabei mit den Worten "Lebe wohl, meine süße Tüpfelblatt." seine Liebe zu ihr gesteht. ''Feuer und Eis :Gelbzahn fragt Feuerherz, ob er glaube, dass Tüpfelblatt die an Grünem Husten erkrankten Katzen besser behandelt hätte. Feuerherz antwortet, dass dem nicht so wäre. Im Kampf gegen die Streuner muss Feuerherz an Tüpfelblatt denken und geht voller Wut auf ihren Mörder - Narbengesicht - los. Es ist jedoch Graustreif, der Narbengesicht tötet, um Feuerherz zu schützen. :Tüpfelblatt schickt Feuerherz die Prophezeiung ''"Nimm dich in Acht vor einem Krieger, dem du nicht trauen kannst." Anfangs bezieht Feuerherz die Prophezeiung auf seinen Freund Graustreif, weil der sich immer mit Silberfluss trifft. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Tigerkralle und nicht Graustreif damit gemeint ist. ''Geheimnis des Waldes :Tüpfelblatt besucht Feuerherz. Sie zeigt ihm eine große Wasserfläche und wispert in sein Ohr: "''Wasser kann Feuer löschen". Diese Nachricht wird Feuerherz und dem DonnerClan später hilfreich sein, da das FlussClan-Territorium überflutet werden wird. Kurz nach Tigerkralles Verbannung erscheint Tüpfelblatt wieder. Sie schickt Feuerherz eine weitere Prophezeiung vom SternenClan, Der SternenClan ruft dich... hab keine Angst. Erst denkt Feuerherz, er würde sterben, aber Tüpfelblatt will ihm damit eigentlich nur sagen, dass der SternenClan ihn zum neuen Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans auserwählt hat. ''Vor dem Sturm :Tüpfelblatt kommt erneut zu Feuerherz. Sie versucht ihn vor Tigerkralle zu warnen, indem sie ihm wieder eine Prophezeiung gibt: ''Nimm dich in Acht vor einem Feind, der zu schlafen scheint. Später erscheint sie Feuerherz im Traum. Dieser wundert sich, denn um ihn herum ist ein seltsamer Nebel, der ihm einen Duft herbringt, dessen Name ihm nicht einfallen will. Tüpfelblatt schaut ihn noch einmal bedeutungsvoll an und verschwindet. Als er gleich darauf am frühen Morgengrauen aufwacht, geht er aus dem Kriegerbau heraus und merkt, dass es kein Nebel war, der alles so verschleierte, sondern Feuer. Blaustern und Feuerherz beziehen ihre frühere Prophezeiung auf den Waldbrand. Sie denken, dass Feuer den Clan nicht gerettet, sondern zerstört hat. ''Gefährliche Spuren :Sie und Gelbzahn erscheinen Feuerherz in einem Traum, kurz bevor Blaustern den WindClan angreifen will. Beide geben Feuerherz eine weitere Prophezeiung: ''Hier ist ein Platz, wo kein Kampf ausgetragen wird und kein Blut vergossen wird. Diese Prophezeiung bringt Feuerherz dazu, mit Riesenstern zu reden. Durch Tüpfelblatts und Gelbzahns Prophezeiung kann Feuerherz einen Kampf der beiden Clans verhindern. Tüpfelblatt taucht noch einmal in Feuerherz Träumen auf und wiederholt ihre Prophezeiung aus Vor dem Sturm. ''Stunde der Finsternis :Tüpfelblatt gibt Feuerstern bei seiner Ernennung zum Anführer sein achtes Leben, mit der Gabe der Liebe: ''"Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Liebe. Verwende sie gut, für alle Katzen die du liebst - vor allem für Sandsturm". Feuerstern ist erleichtert, weil sie seine Liebe zu Sandsturm nicht missbilligt. Nach der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan erscheint sie Feuerstern ein weiteres Mal. Sie sagt ihm, dass er nie allein sei und dass sie immer über ihn wachen würde. Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :''Folgt ''Mondschein :Tüpfelblatt erscheint Blattpfote am Mondstein, wird von dieser jedoch fälschlicherweise erst für Ampferschweif gehalten. Tüpfelblatt beruhigt sie und versichert ihr, dass sie sich um ihre Schwester Eichhornpfote und den Clan keine Sorgen machen muss. Als Blattpfote mit Erstaunen feststellt, um wen es sich bei der Schildpattkatze handelt, ist sie sehr neugierig und Tüpfelblatt erklärt ihr, dass sie Feuerstern vielleicht ein bisschen mehr mag, als es ihr zusteht und sich die Dinge vielleicht anders entwickelt hätten, wenn sie nicht so früh zum SternenClan gerufen worden wäre. Sie freut sich sehr, dass eine von Feuersterns Töchtern den Weg einer Heilerin einschlägt und offenbart ihr, dass der SternenClan große Pläne mit ihr hat. Als Blattpfote sie fragt, ob sie weiß, wo Eichhornpfote ist, erklärt sie ihr, dass sie sie nicht sehen kann, aber weiß, dass sie gesund und auf dem Weg nach Hause ist. Blattpfote ist verwirrt, als Tüpfelblatt ihr erklärt, dass es neben dem SternenClan noch andere Kriegerahnen gibt, aber Tüpfelblatt beruhigt sie und versichert, dass sie von nun an immer an ihrer Seite sein wird. Morgenröte :Sie erscheint Eichhornpfote in einem Traum und zeigt ihr, wo die von den Zweibeinern gefangenen Katzen sind. Zuerst glaubt Weidenpfote, dem Eichhornpfote von dem Traum erzählt, nicht, dass eine Katze aus dem SternenClan die Schülerin besucht, weil sie keine Heiler-Katze ist. Sternenglanz :Sie erscheint der Heilerschülerin Blattpfote in einen Traum und zeigt ihr, wo sie den neuen Ort, an dem die Clans mit ihren Ahnen kommunizieren können und der den Mondstein ersetzt, also den Mondsee, findet. Außerdem tritt sie im Prolog auf, wo sie sagt, dass sie Feuerstern immer beschützen wird, so gut es ihr möglich ist. Dämmerung :Als Blattsee in ihrer Verzweiflung zum Mondsee läuft, erscheint ihr Tüpfelblatt und sagt ihr, sie solle ihrem Herzen folgen. Danach ist Blattsee sehr erleichtert, weil es ihre eigene Entscheidung ist, was sie tut und sie beschließt, mit Krähenfeder den DonnerClan zu verlassen. Nach dem Dachsangriff ist Blattsee ein bisschen verärgert über Tüpfelblatt, weil sie hätte verhindern können, dass Rußpelz stirbt. Sonnenuntergang :Sie erscheint Blattsee oft in ihren Träumen und tröstet sie, da die junge Heilerin denkt, dass Rußpelz sie verlassen habe, weil sie sauer auf sie ist, da sie den Clan verlassen hatte. Blattsee bekommt deshalb Schuldgefühle, weil sie denkt, dass sie Rußpelz' Tod hätte verhindern können. Sie zeigt Blattsee mit einem Schmetterlingsflügel, dass das Mottenflügel-Zeichen nicht vom SternenClan gewesen ist, dieser Mottenflügel aber trotzdem als Heilerin akzeptiert. Man sieht sie, als Maulbeerpfote offiziell dem SternenClan vorgestellt wird, und sie zeigt Blattsee, dass Rußjunges, die Tochter von Ampferschweif, die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz ist. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie erscheint Häherjunges im Traum, als dieser von der Klippe stürzt, um seine Wunden zu versorgen. Außerdem sagt sie ihm, dass es seine Bestimmung sei, ein Heiler zu werden. Tüpfelblatt holt Häherpfote auch aus dem Wald der Finsternis zurück, wo er mit Habichtfrost und Tigerstern spricht. Als sie dann danach auf einer Art Lichtung sind, folgt er dem Fluss ihrer Gedanken und erkennt, dass die hübsche DonnerClan-Heilerin seinen Anführer, Feuerstern, liebt. Tüpfelblatt merkt das und meint daraufhin, er hätte eine ganz besondere Gabe. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Tüpfelblatt unterhält sich mit Weißpelz, Blaustern und Gelbzahn darüber, ob sie Häherpfote, Löwenpfote und Distelpfote alles über ihre Prophezeiung erzählen sollen. Lange Schatten :Häherpfote sieht sie in einer Vision zusammen mit Weißpelz, Blaustern, Gelbzahn und Silberfluss. Sonnenaufgang :Sie taucht in einem Traum von Häherfeder auch, verschwindet dann gleich wieder, nachdem sie Häherfeder gesagt hatte, dass der SternenClan nicht alles weiß. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Sie, Blaustern, Löwenherz und Gelbzahn diskutieren über die Prophezeiung, als plötzlich Federschweif erscheint und auch mithelfen will, da Löwenglut und Häherfeder die Jungen von Krähenfeder sind und sie diesen immer noch liebt. Blaustern sagt sie solle verschwinden, da dies nur den DonnerClan etwas angehe, doch Tüpfelblatt meint sie solle bleiben. Schließlich fassen die Fünf den Entschluss, Taubenpfote ein Zeichen zu schicken. Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Ahornschatten greift Sandsturm an und sagt ihr, wie eifersüchtig sie immer auf Sandsturm ist, weil sie das hat, was Ahornschatten immer gewollt hat, und wenn sie selbst es nicht hat, soll es niemand haben. Es kommt zum Kampf, wo Ahornschatten anfangs überlegen ist. Tüpfelblatt schreitet ein, und sagt, dass sie alles tun würde, um die Liebe von Feuerstern zu beschützen. Ahornschatten fragt sie, wie das sein könne, da Sandsturm das hat, wovon Tüpfelblatt geträumt hatte, doch diese sagt, dass sie Feuerstern glücklich sehen will und Sandsturm macht ihn glücklich. Auch zwischen Ahornschatten und Tüpfelblatt kommt es zum Kampf. Ahornschatten tötet Tüpfelblatt im Laufe des Kampfes. Als Rache dafür wird Ahornschatten von Sandsturm verjagt, aber nicht getötet. :Während sie stirbt, ist Feuerstern bei ihr. Er sagt, sie hätte ihm versprochen, im SternenClan auf ihn zu warten, woraufhin sie antwortet, dass das niemals passiert wäre. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Tüpfelblatt steht Feuerstern ein letztes Mal bei, um ihm mit ihren Heilkräften beim Aufbau des WolkenClans zu helfen. Die Spannungen, die sich zwischen ihm und Sandsturm wegen Tüpfelblatt aufbauten, löst sie, indem sie Sandsturm selbst erscheint und sich mit ihr ausspricht. Sie gibt Blattstern ihr viertes Leben, das Leben der Heilung. Es wird klar, dass sie und Tigerstern vom WolkenClan abstammen, da Vogelflug wegen ihrer Jungen Tupfenpelz und Ginsterkralle, welche zu schwach für die Reise des WolkenClans waren, vom WolkenClan in den DonnerClan gewechselt war. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Ihr erster Mentor ist Drosselpelz, doch sie ist oft in Federbarts Nähe und begeistert sich für die Aufgaben eines Heilers, was ihrem Mentor nicht sehr gefällt. Schließlich entscheidet sie sich dafür, die Schülerin von Federbart zu werden, um zur Heilerin ausgebildet zu werden. Sie hilft Blaupelz bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen. Außerdem spricht sie am Ende die Prophezeiung aus, dass Feuer allein den Clan retten kann. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Sie erscheint Blattstern in einem Traum und erzählt ihr, dass Feuerstern und Sandsturm nun zwei kleine Töchter haben. Blattstern merkt, dass Tüpfelblatt nicht so erfreut darüber ist. Außerdem fragt sich Blattstern, warum Tüpfelblatt sich so für den WolkenClan interessiert und ob sie vielleicht nicht nur dem DonnerClan loyal ist. Gelbzahns Geheimnis :''Folgt ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt ''Mottenflugs Vision :Sie wird nicht namentlich erwähnt, allerdings sieht Mottenflug sie bei der Zeremonie von Feuerstern. Sie denkt, dass die schildpattfarbene Kätzin den flammenfarbenen Kater mit dem gleichen Blick ansieht, mit dem Micah sie angesehen hat. Sie spürt zudem, dass der flammenfarbene Kater in diese tote SternenClan-Kätzin verliebt ist, und sieht Trauer und Liebe in seinem Blick. Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Das Gesetz der Krieger :Tüpfelblatt kommt in der Kurzgeschichte zum 3. Gesetz ''Auf Finsteren Pfaden vor. :Sie erkundigt sich bei Langschweif, ob Rotschweif bereits die Patrouillen losgeschickt hat, denn sie meint, wenn die kranken Katzen nichts zu essen bekommen, würden sie auch nicht wieder gesund. Kurz darauf werden Langschweif und Dunkelstreif für eine Jagdpatrouille eingeteilt, doch anstatt ihre erste Beute zum Clan zu bringen, essen sie sie. Als sie wieder zurück in das Lager kommen, hören sie, wie Tüpfelblatt Mohnrötes Tochter über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinwegtröstet. Hätte die Älteste jedoch etwas zu Essen bekommen, hätte Tüpfelblatt sie vielleicht von dem Grünen Husten heilen können. Mangas ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Nachdem Rabenpfote und Mikusch von ihrer Farm vertrieben worden sind, entschließen sie sich zum Mondstein zu gehen. Dort träumt Rabenpfote von Tüpfelblatt, Blaustern und Weißpelz. Tüpfelblatt rät ihm, zu Feuerstern zu gehen, da der ihnen helfen wird. Als sich die verstorbenen Katzen verabschieden, wünscht Tüpfelblatt ihm viel Glück. Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Nach der Flut :Sie erscheint Blattstern im Traum und sagt ihr, dass die Flut kein Zeichen war. Außerdem warnt sie die Anführerin vor Sol. Kurzgeschichten ''Spottedleaf's Honest Answer :Tüpfelblatt begrüßt den Leser im SternenClan. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hat beginnt sie über Feuerstern zu erzählen. Wie er als ehemaliges Hauskätzchen namens Sammy in den Clan kam. Dann kommt Sie drauf zu sprechen was Sie für Feuerstern empfindet. Sie sagt sie weiß dass sie eine Heilerin ist und daher nie mit ihm zusammen sein kann. Und natürlich ist sie im Sternenclan und Feuerstern noch lebendig. Ausserdem ist er mit Sandsturm zusammen und hat auch Junge mit ihr. Trotzdem wünscht Sie sich dass Feuerherz eines Tages ihr sein wird auch wenn sie weiß wie hoffnungslos dieser Wunsch ist. Am Anfang, so sagt sie, war es keine Liebe auf dem ersten Blick. Sie spricht über Feuersterns gute Taten. Dann sagt Sie dass sie viel zu früh in den Sternenclan musste und Feuerstern sehr vermisst hat. Sie besuchte ihm in seinen Träumen und konnte ihm so näher sein als je zu Lebzeiten. Nachdem Feuerstern dann mit Sandsturm zusammen war wusste Sie dass sie ihn loslassen musste. Sie wünscht sich zwar trotzdem dass Blattsee und Eichhornschweif ihre Jungen wären aber sie wird sie immer beschützen. Am Ende bedankt sie sich und lässt den Leser von Kirschpfote aus dem Sternenclan bringen. Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :''Folgt Sonstiges *Ihr Vater Vipernzahn stammt von Tupfenpelz ab, also hat sie WolkenClan-Blut in sich. *In In die Wildnis ist Feuerpfote fälschlicherweise der Annahme, sie sei eine Königin. Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png *In In die Wildnis wird sie ebenso als "jung und hübsch" beschrieben, während Dunkelstreif kurz darauffolgend als "nicht jung" beschrieben wird. Allerdings ist Tüpfelblatt älter als Dunkelstreif. *In In die Wildnis wird sie ebenfalls einmal fälschlicherweise mit dunkelgelben Augen beschrieben. *In Morgenröte wird sie einmal mit hellem Fell beschrieben. * In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans und Sonnenaufgang wird sie mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *In Der geheime Blick wird sie mit einer weißen Nase beschrieben. Katzen können allerdings keine weißen Nasen haben und in Wirklichkeit ist damit ihre Schnauze gemeint. *In Zeit der Dunkelheit wird sie mit weißer Schwanzspitze beschrieben. *Es war Tüpfelblatts Schicksal, sich zu opfern, um Sandsturm zu retten.Kates Blog *Auf der englischen Seite warriorcats.com ist sie fälschlicherweise als Tochter von Tupfenschweif gelistet.warriorcats.com *Sie wurde nicht von Narbengesicht vergewaltigt.Vickys Facebook-Seite Familie *Mutter: Frischbrise *Vater: Vipernzahn *Schwestern: Leopardenfuß, Glanzfell *Brüder: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif *Großmutter: Flashnose *Nichten: Sandsturm, Nachtjunges, Dunstjunges, Ampferschweif *Neffen: Tigerstern, Schlammfell, Regenpelz, Graustreif, Dunkelstreif, Langschweif, Wieselpfote, Lynxkit *Großnichten: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee, Honigfarn, Mohnfrost, Rußherz, Lilienherz, Saatpfote, Bernsteinpelz, Mottenflügel, Federschweif, Wurzellicht, Blumenfall *Großneffen: Maulwurfpfote, Brombeerstern, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe, Sturmpelz, Hummelstreif *Entfernte Verwandte: Wolkenstern, Vogelflug, Ginsterkralle, Tupfenpelz Character Art Spottedpaw.byStar.png|Schülerin Offizielle Artworks TUG-Spottedleaf.PNG|Tüpfelblatt in The Ultimate Guide Tüpfelblatt.png|Tüpfelblatt in Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Spotted.png|Tüpfelblatt in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Zitate Quellen en:Spottedleaffr:Petite Feuillecs:Tečkafi:Täplälehtinl:Spikkelbladru:Пестролистаяes:Jaspeada Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Mottenflugs Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Ravenpaw's Farewell Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Nirgendwo Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere